Wilson The Basher
Wilson is a Proxy of the infamous Slender Man, and is the current lover and partner of Rouge. Follow his journey through abandonment, betrayal, and being chosen to become Slender Man's Proxy. Origin Wilson grew up in a small town, he wasn’t all that good in high school; at most he would be skipping classes, smoking pot behind his parent's and the teacher's backs, and because of his behavior it has resulted in him repeating at least twice. Although, through his years of transitioning from a sophomore to a senior, he decided to change that. Later, after finally graduating, he was going off to college after earning a scholarship for winning senior league baseball championship statewide. In celebration he and some of his closest friends went on a camping trip, bringing along some of their baseball equipment to play and stay sharp. The festivities involved the young men in smoking pot and taking psychedelics. The adolescents then decided to play a game of baseball while being on the hallucinogens and while it’s pitched black at night. The game started off normally; until they began seeing strange shapes in the treetops; causing their howling laughter to cease. They ignored it and continued on with their game, and just blamed it on the drugs. Several minutes later a coyote-like yip echoed through the woods. Now the fact they all heard it they began to freak out. A red blur lunged from the trees and into the middle of their playing field, and due to the gruesome appearance of the stranger; everyone began to haul ass into the nature trail to find a way back to their car. All but poor Wilson; his path was blocked by it. He gripped the handle of his bat tightly and got into a staggering fighting stance; he hoped it was just a bad trip but something else told him it wasn’t. Just as the creature lunged at him, he took a swing, causing the mysterious being to fall back only to allow him to loom over it, readying a final blow to the head; luckily it was quick enough to dodge his attack and retreat back into the dense forest. Afterward, Wilson just kept telling himself it was a bad trip, and so he went back into his tent to lay down, but just to be safe, he had a death grip on his bat while sleeping. When morning came, he suddenly realized all of his friends had ditched him and he wasn’t in campground anymore, but he was face-to-face with a tall being that sported a black suit and a pale, faceless expression. He has been marked to become a Proxy. Appearance Wilson has pale skin, scruffy/shaggy black hair, and olive green eyes. He also has some slight facial hair. His main attire consists of a burnt orange and beige sweater, a dark brown vest covering his torso, regular fitted jeans, and a dirty, white, scratched mask and pair of broken goggles covering the eye-holes of the mask. Wilson's weapon is a metal-plated baseball bat. Personality Wilson is a brute in combat and a sweetheart at home. He is territorial about both his home and his woman. He is blunt and won’t hesitate to bash someone’s brains in if they disagree or piss him off. In other words; he has serious ''anger issues. He’s very secluded and not too social, but is very charismatic and a big loving oaf to Rouge. Powers and Abilities Because of the fact that Wilson was extremely talented in sports growing up, he's already naturally extremely strong, durable, and fast. Even despite being one of the more 'newer' Proxies, he has already shown to outrun and physically overpower most of the experienced ones. However, he can’t climb trees or be as swift and stealthy as the other Proxies, but he can withstand a beating. This, and along with his incredible strength, puts him in the first line of defense. Relationships '''Love Interest': Rouge. Allies: Rouge, Clockwork, Ticci-Toby, Kate the Chaser, Masky, Hoodie, Slender Man. Foes: Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Nina the Killer, Jester, Laughing Jack. Likes and Dislikes Facts * Wilson was created by LazyCatLady * Takes shelter and sleeps in abandoned cabins. * He's 26 years old. * Wilson does not have a canonical surname, this is mainly due to the fact that Wilson was still in development before the original creator had deactivated her DeviantArt account. * He only wears his sweater in the winter and autumn seasons. Other than that, he's usually sleeveless. * The claw marks on his mask were caused by Rouge. Theme Song Feel Invincible - Skillet Category:Male Category:OC Category:Proxies Category:Sociopath Category:Serial Killer Category:Evil Category:Possessed Category:Tragic Category:In A Relationship Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Connection to the Slenderverse